Tamaranean Beauty
by Mikasa Haruno-Uzumaki-Namikaze
Summary: Seeing the man she loved being kissed by her own flesh and blood was a pain that brought even Starfire to her knees . She decided to leave Teen Titans and find her place in the world and ended up in a house full of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

She should've known that it was gonna happen. It was only a matter of time before she had to face the reality that she never thought she would have to. Blackfire had always gotten what she wanted ever since they were kids. Whatever Starfire had, she would take because she wanted it. It was never fair. She hated it.

But as she stood watching her elder sister kissing the love of her life, she wanted to do nothing more than scream, cry, and attack. She couldn't though. It was a private moment and Starfire knew when she had lost. In Tamaranean culture if one of her kind were to pursue a relationship with a a future mate, they had to follow the steps. First, get the future mate in question's attention. Second, get them to notice you. Third, tell each other your feelings. Then lastly, kiss them. Starfire was all out of order, she knew she should have tried to get in order but she was so blinded by her love to even care and now she was paying the consequence.

The Tamaranean female flew away silently as a few tears escaped her.

* * *

Raven noticed her Tamaranean friend fly slowly into Titan Quaters with the feeling of depression and defeat until she couldn't even float or hover. The half-demon's eyes widened in surprise as she jumped up from the couch and grabbed her friend by the arms only to be knocked away by a flick of Starfire's hand.

The half-demon sat there in shock as the usually bubbly girl walked to her room and knew that in this moment. Things were gonna change.

Fast.

* * *

Starfire grabbed a purple backpack that Raven had bought her for her birthday and stuffed it with her normal clothing, some food for Silkie, and a hairbrush that her brother, Wildfire, gave her on her birthday back when they were still growing up. It was her prized possession.

The female Tamaranean grabbed her bumgorf and backpack then left without a note or even a goodbye.

Starfire just hoped if they ever met again that it would be on better circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire sighed as rain pelted on her orange skin but didn't mind as long as Silkie was alright which was a guarantee as the worm laid warm in her backpack. She may gave been able to keep on traveling but she knew that this weather would be bad for her little bumgorf. The Tamaranean female almost smiled when she saw a grand house in the middle of the forest.

It looked abandoned but still like someone lived there. She really hoped no one did because she was gonna gave to use it for just a night.

The Tamaranean female gave one last prayer that no one lived in the house before flying down. Starfire just didn't know that this was a new beginning for her.

* * *

Esme hummed as she sat on the couch reading _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows _with an amused smile on her face. Her children would always laugh when they see her reading such a childish book but she was hooked when a nurse at the hospital suggested it to her.

The motherly vampire was home alone. Carlisle was working late and the kids were out hunting and she thought that she should watch the house even as Edward and Alice tried to persuade her to have fun. She didn't need to leave home to have fun, all she needed was Harry Potter. Esme jumped when she heard a thump from outside and immediately was on full alert as she set her book down and hid herself from behind the couch.

Esme jumped when her door was kicked open and was surprised to see a young girl maybe about Rosalie's age. The girl was tall and slender, maybe about about 5'7", with strange bright orange skin, silky auburn colored straight hair that reached her waist and even straighter bangs that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were intriguing as well, they were green with light-green scleras. Her clothing was kind of like armor but comfortable to wear. She wore a purple sleeveless top that showed of her midriff with silver armor plate held it up(ya'll know what I mean), a silver armband on her bicep, silver arm plates, a purple mini-skirt, and thigh-high purple boots. She was very beautiful in an exotic way. Esme even thought she could give Rosalie a run for her money.

The girl sniffed around as she walked deeper into the Cullen home, leaving wet tracks on the freshly cleaned carpet. Esme watched as the girl opened their fridge and seemed to almost feast upon it like a beast. The motherly vampire smiled and decided to cone out of hiding.

"Any reason you seem to be raiding my fridge?"

* * *

Starfire jumped at the voice and slowly turned to see an beautiful older woman. The woman was very pale with dark brown straight hair and golden eyes. The woman had a perfect nose along with high cheekbones and an amused smile formed from her pink lips.

"I... uh... um... I was very hungry friend. I did not have enough food as of earlier to satisfy my stomachs." The pale woman raised a brow before walking closer to her in a calm manner and grabbed her hand gently and with a motherly smile said, "Well, let me get started on that food so we can feed you." Starfire smiled and started to float in happiness "Oh thank you! Do you have any other substance of nurishment for my little bumgorf?" The woman seemed stunned for a minute before the beautiful smile appeared on her face while she smiled.

"Yes. Hold on a moment." Starfire let the woman guide her to a table and sit her down before starting to cook something. "I'm Esme dear. Can I know your name?" The female Tamaranean nodded and stood with her arms behind her back, "I am Starfire, princess of Tamaran and fellow warrior of Teen Titans or.. at least I used to be." Starfire looked down in sadness.

Esme gave her a look of sadness as well before wrapping her arms around the girl and holding her like Starfire's parents did once before. They stood there like that for a moment before Esme smoothed the female Tamaranean's hair down and looked at her with motherly love, "Could you tell me more about this Tamaran and your, um, bumgorf?" Starfire's eyes lit up like a christmas tree and instantly went off to explaining the planet's enviorment to her kingdom and even showed her the little worm in her pack. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens came into there home to this scene in slight surprise.

* * *

Carlisle looked at the strange girl in his house in silence until Rosalie snarled at the girl, instantly getting into a defensive stance, "Who the hell are you?" Esme and the girl looked up in slight surprise as Emmett tried to calm his wife down who only continued to give the girl a deadly glare that should have made the strange female look down in submission but the girl stood and shot a glare right back until her eyes started to glow green and cover her original eye color. Esme shot Rosalie a warning growl that made them all back in surprise until their mother rubbed the girl's arms up and down, muttering 'It's alright Starfire' or 'Calm down sweetie'.

Jasper sent a wave of calm at everybody even though he couldn't keep his eyes off the orange-skinned girl. Edward gave a fleeting look while Alice clung to her mind-reading husband's side with a small smile. Jasper raised a brow but other than that kept his attention on the girl.

Their father must have finally snapped back into action because he suddenly looked at the girl with the eyes of a child in a candy store.

"I know you!" The orange-skinned girl turned to Carlisle and tilted her head in an confused manner, "I've met one of your kind before." The girl floated over to him and started to sniff at him like a animal but her eyes lit up when she finished "Vampire!" The younger Cullens tensed and got ready for a fight when the girl hugged him in a very fierce grip that they could hear Carlisle's skin cracking a bit.

This was gonna be a lot of explaining to do. Esme and Carlisle could tell.


End file.
